


4. one chance

by Ferith12



Series: 50 prompts [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: There is a thread, so thin, you can feel it catch, hold.That’s your sinews, holding you together, barely, barely.
Series: 50 prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040545
Kudos: 3





	4. one chance

There is a thread, so thin, you can feel it catch, hold.

That’s your sinews, holding you together, barely, barely.

Just enough. Just for once. Just for now.

There’s only one chance. One chance at life. You’d better make it perfect.

Perfection. There’s different definitions, but it’s always the goal. You can’t fall short, you can’t be too little, you’ve got to be enough.

Barely.

Your mother’s long fingernails in your hair. (Red, sometimes, but mostly pale pink, flesh tones, understated. Never be too much. Never look like you’re trying too hard. Try harder.)

Your mother’s voice, like kindness, which is like pain.

Touch, just the tips of fingernails.

That’s what pride feels like.

It’s enough.

Barely.

Bruce’s hand on your shoulder. (The thick leather of his glove and the thin, thin cloth of your uniform. There is armor covering your chest, your stomach, but your shoulders are still mostly bare, and you can feel his hand, solid and firm.)

Touch, his hand warm on your shoulder, like strength.

This is what pride feels like

It’s enough.

It’s enough.

You only get one chance. One chance to be enough. One chance.


End file.
